


Nice and Cuddly

by AuroraCloud



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud
Summary: In bed, after some pleasant activities, the Doctor appreciates Jamie, and both of them feel comfortably clingy.





	Nice and Cuddly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fluff bingo prompt "Pillow Talk".
> 
> Thanks to [unfeathered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered) for beta-reading! Any remaining flaws and errors are my own.

”You know,” the Doctor murmured, ”that was really very nice.” His face was inches from Jamie’s, their heads laid on the same pillow as they gazed at one another.

”Mmm, aye.” Jamie was too blissed out to say anything else. 

”And you,” the Doctor soon continued, putting his arms around Jamie, ”are really very cuddly.”

Jamie chuckled. ”Good. I like cuddling.” He proceeded to do just that.

”Mmm-hmm. Also, you’re really very charming, and handsome, and beautiful,” the Doctor continued, cupping Jamie’s face with one palm, and pressing a kiss on his nose. 

”Ach, ye’r being silly,” Jamie said. Though he was secretly pleased. 

”And also quite nice to kiss,” the Doctor added, kissed him.

Jamie didn’t answer for a while, because his mouth was otherwise occupied. ”And you,” Jamie said when he was finished kissing him back, ”are a dirty old man, and very good in bed.”

”Old?” The Doctor made an indignant sound. ”I’m not old! I’m only in my second regeneration.”

”Well, ye’r dirty, ye’r not denying that,” Jamie replied, grinning. He cupped the Doctor’s cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

The Doctor wasn’t quite able to hide his smile, but he still managed to pout. ”I’m _not_. I’ve just had a bath.” 

Jamie was quite aware of that. It had been _very_ nice. ”Ye know what I mean.”

The Doctor sniffed. ”I’m at most, ah, a passionate lover.”

”If ye say so.” He rest his hand on the Doctor’s flank. ”I wasnae _complainin’_ , ye ken.” 

The Doctor smiled.”At any rate, it’s all because of you.” He idly caressed Jamie’s chest.

”Aye, well, ye’r good at it.” He put his arms around the Doctor as well, pulling him close. ”And you’re cuddly, too.”

”Hmph, I should hope so,” the Doctor said, embracing him and nuzzling his cheek. ”Because I intend to cuddle you all night. And all of tomorrow, too.”

”’m not sayin’ no to that.”

Jamie moved even closer and let his head rest in the crook of the Doctor’s neck. He felt the Doctor’s strange heartbeat against his lips, the Doctor’s chest rising against his own. He felt safe and comforting. And now that the passions had calmed down, he was oh, so content, and so happy. And rather sleepy. 

Soon, even though he was still aware of the bed, and of himself resting against the Doctor’s chest, his head started filling with strange dream-like images of himself and the Doctor floating in space, hand in hand. He thought he heard the bagpipes playing ”My Love Is Like a Red, Red Rose,” but then he saw it was a chorus of mice instead. 

”Jamie.”

Jamie blinked the mice away, returning to his bed, with the Doctor. ”Aye?” 

”I really do care for you very much,” the Doctor whispered into his ear.

Jamie wondered if he was really awake. He pressed a kiss on the Doctor’s neck, feeling him sigh in response. It felt real enough.

”And I for you,” Jamie said, quietly.

”Ah.” The Doctor stroked Jamie’s hair oh-so-nicely. ”Mmm.” Jamie could hear him smile.

He lay happily in his beloved’s arms until sleep arrived.


End file.
